1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to used oil treatment and more specifically to systems and methods for converting halogens in oil to sodium containing compounds for removal therefrom.
2. Background Information
Fossil fuels are the largest and most widely used source of power in the world, offering high efficiency, proven performance, and relatively low prices. There are many different types of fossil fuels, ranging from petroleum fractions to coal, tar sands, and shale oil, with uses ranging from consumer uses such as automotive engines and home heating to commercial uses such as boilers, furnaces, smelting units, and power plants.
Fossil fuels and other crude oil fractions and products derived from natural sources contain a vast array of hydrocarbons differing widely in molecular weight, boiling and melting points, reactivity, and ease of processing. Many industrial processes have been developed to upgrade these materials by removing, diluting, or converting the heavier components or those that tend to polymerize or otherwise solidify, notably the olefins, aromatics, and fused-ring compounds such as naphthalenes, indanes and indenes, anthracenes, and phenanthracenes.
For fossil fuels in particular, a growing concern is the need to remove sulfur compounds. Sulfur from sulfur compounds causes corrosion in pipeline, pumping, and refining equipment, the poisoning of catalysts used in the refining and combustion of fossil fuels, and the premature failure of combustion engines. Sulfur poisons the catalytic converters used in diesel-powered trucks and buses to control the emissions of oxides of nitrogen (NOx). Sulfur also causes an increase in particulate (soot) emissions from trucks and buses by degrading the soot traps used on these vehicles. The burning of sulfur-containing fuel produces sulfur dioxide which enters the atmosphere as acid rain, inflicting harm on agriculture and wildlife, and causing hazards to human health.
Another growing concern in fossil fuels is total halogen content in used oil. According to the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), used oil containing more than 1,000 ppm total halogens is presumed to be a hazardous waste because it has been mixed with a halogenated hazardous waste. Since halogens form toxic compounds that have negative effects on human health and the environment, a need exists for methods and apparatus to efficiently remove such halogens from used oil.